veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Madame Blueberry (character)
'''Madame Blueberry '''is a french blueberry. Her first has a major appearance in the VeggieTales episode is in "Madame Blueberry", where she plays a depressed, materialistic blueberry, who was not thankful for all she had. She then soon realizes material items do not make one happy, but true happiness comes from a happy, thankful heart. Appearance Madame Blueberry is a violet or blue blueberry, about the same size as Bob the Tomato. She has a purple beauty mark on her right cheek. She is fond of pink lipstick and dark purple eyeshadow. She also beautifully long eyelashes, and she has been known to change her hair color from brown to blonde, depending on the types of roles shep lays. Usually, she appears with blonde hair with two short ponytails, a pearl necklace, and pearl earrings. In her first appearance, she's a blue blueberry with brown hair. She wears with a red hat, green shirt, and a red necklace. Acting *Herself in "Madame Blueberry" *Herself in "Thankfulness Song" on "The End Of Silliness" *Mayor Blueberry in "Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed" *Effie Pickering in "The Star Of Christmas" *Miss Kitty in "The Ballad Of Little Joe" *Madison Owner in "Going Up" on "Sumo Of The Opera" *Nona in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Queen in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Mayor Blueberry and Pilgrim in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Herself in "God Made You Special" *Splenda, the Sweet but Non-Fattening Fairy in "The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's" *Jolly Joe's Wife in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Themselves in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Mayor Lableu in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville" on "Abe And The Amazing Promise" *Maitre d' in "Sippy Cup on "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" *The Blue Berry in "Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Snoodlerlla's Fairy Godmother and Queen Blueberry in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Mrs. B in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Mrs. Banana and Madame Blueberry with Wigs in "Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places" *Herself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Miss Amelia in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Herself and Little Miss Muffet in "The Little House That Stood" *Mrs. Netterbaum in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *WhoAreYou in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Mrs. Banana in "Celery Night Fever" *Ms. Kitty in "Beauty and the Beet" *Herself in "VeggieTales in the House" *Sailor in "Noah's Ark" *Valira in "Eddy Woodley: The Artist Who Never Gave Up" *Riddle and Princess Blueberry in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Riddle and Princess Blueberry in "King of the Quest" *Mayor Lableu in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Herself in "The New Job" *Herself in "Sheltered and Loved" *Effie Pickering in "The Crisper County Charity" *Principal Blueberry in "That What Friends Do" *Tim's Wife in "Coast To Coast: The Story of the Cucumber Of Florida" *Herself in "It's Their Time" *Mrs. Cratchit in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Minni Mouse in "Bickey Mouse Clubhouse" *Herself in "David and the Lion's Den" *Herself in "He's Always Watching Over You" *Isaberry in "Jimmeas and Jerb" *Mrs. Banana in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return" *Crib in "Tale From The Crib Snow White" *Scavergant in "Scavergant Hunt *Herself in "Growed Up" *Herself in "Finsterlla" *Herself in "Arthur" *Herself in "Curious George" *Herself in "Martha Speaks" *Herself in "Angelina Ballerina" *Herself in "King Willam and Bunny" *Isrealite in "Jude and the Giant Tickle" *Queen in "Douglas The Boy Who Married a King" *Herself in "Esther and Haman's Return" *Orange Blossom in "Kyle the Teenage Kindly Viking" *Bear in "The Night Before Halloween" *Miss Kitty in "The Ballad of Little Jenna" *Herself in "SnoodlePrequel" *Prince in "Aladdin" *Nona in "Duchess and the Great Cheese War" *Yam in "The Night Before Thanksgiving" *Ginerna in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior and The Magic Railroad" *Egypt in "The Prince of Egypt" *Bell in "Tinker Bell" *Lango in "Lango" *Spin in "The Clumsiest Lunt" *Chicha and Herself in "The Junior Asparagus New Groove" *Chicha and Herself in "Larry the Cucumber New Groove" *The Queen in "A VeggieTale's Life" *Heather in "Larry Hears a Who" *Effie Pickering in "How the Zucchini Stole Christmas!" *Orange Blossom in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" *Herself in "The VeggieTales Elimination Show" *Miss Kitty in "The Good And The Bad And The Silly" *Herself in "The Kid Crayon Crap" *Miss Kitty in "The Fastest Dodgeball in the West" *Herself in "Lunt's Laboratory" *Herself in "VeggieTales From the Ark" *Nona in "Princess Petunia and the Good Knight" *Nona in "The Surprising Knight" *Ms. Kitty in "LarryBoy Meets Colonel Corncob" *Miss Kitty in "The Case of the Lost Temper" *Miss Kitty in "Giddyup and West" *Effie Picklering in "Harry Potter Chambers of Secret" *Dean Hardscrabble in "Monsters University" *Effie Picklering in "Polar the Express" *Mona Lisa in "Mr. Peabody and Sherman" *Effie Picklering in "Frozen" *Lady Portley-Rind in "The Boxtrolls" *Effie Picklering in "Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer" *Rita's Mom in "Flushed Away" *Anna Morgan in "The Ring" *Brick Bazooka in "Small Soldiers" *Effie Picklering in "Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer" Voice Actor *Megan Murphy *G. Bock (Gail Freeman) *Megan Moore Burns *Tress MacNeille (Netflix) Gallery 10-12-11.jpg|Madame Blueberry in "Madame Blueberry" Madame Blueberry concept.jpg|Concept art for Madame Blueberry Madameblueberry2.jpg|Madame Blueberry wearing her blonde wig. Madame Weed.JPG|Madame Blueberry as Mayor Blueberry in "Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed" EffiePickering.jpg|Madame Blueberry as Effie Pickering ("Princess and the Plumber") in "The Star Of Christmas" Madame.jpg|Madame Blueberry as Mayor Blueberry in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" Splenda concept.jpg|Concept art for Madame Blueberry as Splenda from "The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's" Madame_Blueberry.jpg|Madame Blueberry as the Maitre D in "Sippy Cup" on "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" as Mrs. Banana in "Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places, Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas, Celery Night Fever, The League of Incredible Vegetables Return and The Night Before Christmas" Fairyberry.png|Madame Blueberry as the Blue Berry in "Pistachio The Little Boy that Woodn't" Queen.jpg|Madame Blueberry as Queen Blueberry in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl after God's Own Heart" Queen Blueberry concept.jpg|Concept art for Madame Blueberry as Queen Blueberry in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl after God's Own Heart" Madame blue berry.jpg|Madame Blueberry as Mrs. B in "Twas The Night Before Easter" BlueberryWigs.jpg|Madame Blueberry in "Astonishing Wigs" on "Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places" Miss Amelia.jpg|Madame Blueberry as Miss Amelia in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" Miss Amelia concept.jpg|Concept art for Madame Blueberry as Miss Amelia in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" Little Miss Muffet.jpg|Madame Blueberry as Little Miss Buffet in "The Good Egg Of Gooseville" on "The Little House That Stood" Trivia *Madame Blueberry is the only French fruit. *Her hair color changes to brown to blonde, which may mean she wears a blonde wig or she dyed it. *After her hair color changed to blonde, it stayed like that for the further episodes. *So far her only villainous role is in The Ballad of Little Joe. *When she is in a Larry-Boy episode(minus the Fib from outer space) she is seen as the Mayor of Bumblyberg. *Her name is based on the name from the classic literature novel "Madame Bovary". *She was actually conceived before Where's God When I'm S-Scared? was in production, according to the behind the scenes on God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!. Category:A Veggie Christmas Carol Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Barbie A Christmas Carol Category:A VeggieTale's Life Category:Jimmeas and Jerb Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Return Category:The Ballad of Little Jenna Category:Blue Fairly Tale Category:Robin Hood the Clean Category:Tale From The Crib Snow White Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Blueberries Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Adults Category:Fruits Category:The Little House That Stood Category:End of silliness Category:French guys Category:Happy Tooth Day Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:God Made You Special Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry Category:Bickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest Category:Noah and the Big Rain Category:The New Job Category:The Crisper County Charity Category:That's What Friends Do Category:David and the Lion's Den Category:Scavergant Hunt Category:Sheltered and Loved Category:Coast to Coast: The Story of The Cucumber of Florida Category:Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes